


Let's Make a Baby

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Series: Stories From the Parks Department Floor [8]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Conception, Episode Related, F/M, Family Planning, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Leslie and Ben's plan to start a family. Runs from late Season 5 until Flu Season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I cooked up over the weekend.
> 
> A special thanks goes to supervanillabear31 for looking over this for me!

“Ben and Leslie’s Day Off: Take Two!” Leslie announced as she walked into the lounge, clutching a binder to her chest.

True to her word, they had taken a Friday off to finally spend the day together. This time, there would be no distractions of Jerry’s birthday and fulfilling his lifelong dreams. No, this would be their day. She was so serious she hadn’t even changed out of her pyjamas.

But, also, there was something to discuss. Their family. Since coming back from breakfast with the Gergich’s, Leslie brought up the subject of children, and Ben was more than happy to talk about it. He felt that they were ready to potentially bring a baby into the world.

He really should have that she was doing something work related upstairs as she plopped down next to Ben, handing him the still warm binder with the title ‘Let’s Make A Baby’ with a picture of a vagina and a penis holding hands on the front.

“So I made a binder.”

“I can see that,” Ben said, looking up from the cartoon picture and grinning.

“And I think that if we are going to take this seriously, we need to start planning now,” Leslie carried on, ignoring Ben’s comment.

“Alright,” he said, opening the first page of the binder and looking at the chapter page. Wow, she had spent a lot of time on this.

“So what’s first?”

“Well, I need to come off the pill, because that won’t help us get pregnant. And I also need to go to the doctor to discuss fertility options, and maybe to get tested to see that everything’s still ok in there to grow a baby, and I think you should do the same,” Leslie explained.

She turned the page, which had lots of facts about uteruses, eggs, and female-anatomy related. “A typical egg will only survive for 12 to 24 hours, so being organised is key when it comes to sex.”

Ben frowned. “Wow, that seems like a lot of planning just to get pregnant. How come there are so many unplanned pregnancies if an egg only survives for that long?”

Leslie breathed out and shook her head. “I don’t know. But I’m deadly serious about all this. I can meet with my doctor about coming off the pill, and, as long as she doesn’t see anything wrong with it, then we can get to it, we could totally be pregnant before the year is over. Maybe even before Ann is! Although, it’s not a race…But how cool would it be if we both were pregnant and gave birth at the same time?” 

“It would be cool, but also practically impossible and hell for me and Chris” Ben chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. “But I am very serious about this too. Book that appointment, and I’ll come with you.”

Leslie beamed up at Ben and kissed his cheek. “Okay. Yay! Let’s get pregnant!” she announced happily.

She stood up and pulled out her phone. “Wow that only took like ten minutes. Let’s not waste the day. We could totally go into work and claim back our day off?”

“Absolutely not!” Ben exclaimed, standing up alongside her. “We are still having a day off, and neither of us are getting dressed today, understand?” 

Leslie pouted, and Ben steered her upstairs. “Call the doctor, and then we are getting back into bed. You might still be on the pill, but there’s no reason why we can’t practice.”

Leslie snorted and raced up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, just like that, once I finish this cycle of pills we can start trying?” Leslie asked, anxiously clinging Ben’s hand, who was sat next to her.

Doctor Weaver was a kind old lady with wizened eyes and silver hair. She nodded at the couple with a soft smile. “Just like that. I do need to remind you, though, that you might not get pregnant right away. It takes most couples a year to conceive, so please don’t be disheartened if you don’t get the results you were hoping for right away. Your body might also take three months at most to get back to its ovulation cycle after being on birth control.”

Leslie nodded, taking in all the information; she knew about this already, about the wait after coming off birth control and how it might take a year. She knew it all, and she didn’t like the odds, but it was the small price to pay if she wanted to get pregnant.

“In the meantime, I’m going to refer you both to a fertility clinic for tests. Leslie, that will mean going for an ultrasound to see if your uterus and fallopian tubes are all good, and potentially an x-ray of your fallopian tubes. Ben, you get the easy job. You just have to provide a sperm sample.”

Leslie stifled a giggle, and Ben felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. Having a 70-year-old doctor tell him that he needed to jerk off in a cup wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend his Wednesday afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben felt incredibly uncomfortable.

He was sat in a room with sterile white furniture, a stack of dirty magazines, and a cup. 

A cup that was tormenting him.

Leslie had done her fertility test last week. He waited patiently while she had her examinations done, and the results came back fairly quickly. She was good to go.

And now the pressure was on him. And this cup.

This cup that was staring at him.

Yes, he was sure that this cup had eyes and was judging him because it knew what he was about to do.

He really didn’t like the setting. He would have been much more comfortable doing this at home, not in a room where several men had been before him. The whole idea of it made him shudder.

But he had to do it, Leslie had done her part; it was all riding on his shoulders. Leslie was fine and healthy. She was baby ready, but what if he wasn’t?

What if there was a problem with his sperm, and it meant that they would have to look into getting a donor? It would kill him knowing that they would have a baby, but it wouldn’t be his. Of course, he would love it with all of his heart…but…it wouldn’t be his, really.

Ben shook his head, trying to push the negative thoughts out of his mind. He hadn’t even provided his sample yet, and he was already thinking about the worse to come.

He shuddered again. Sample. That was a weird word to think about in this situation.

Knowing that he had been in here for a good twenty minutes contemplating everything, he stood up; the doctors outside must be wondering why it’s taking him so long.

He picked up the first of the magazines on the table and instantly dropped it back down once he looked at the cover. Brandi Maxxxx was on the front. 

Nope, this was weird and too uncomfortable for him.

Ben paced the room, trying to psyche himself up to do this. It was okay; all he had to do was touch his penis for a bit, and he’ll be fine. 

But the thought alone wasn’t making him unbuckle his belt and shimmy his pants down. It made him want to keep them up, and his penis was very much agreeing with him right now. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and speed dialled Leslie’s number.

“Hey, babe. How did it go?” she answered immediately.

“I’m still here. I can’t do it, I feel…weird and not…y’know…comfortable, and it’s making me feel…very down if you get my meaning.”

Leslie cackled, and Ben heard her locking the door to her office down the phone. “It’s okay, honey. Maybe you just need some help.”

“Well, they’ve given me magazines, but that’s kind of making it worse. I don’t really like porn or strippers; you know that,” Ben replied, looking back at the magazines.

“No, I meant some help from me,” Leslie’s voice came back.

“Well, sure but I don’t really understand how you can… _ohhh_ …yeah, yeah, yeah; let’s do that,” Ben’s voice caught in his chest as he realised what Leslie meant.

It was going to be just like the old days when he was in DC, and they had to rely on phones and computers to get each other off.

He now understood why she locked the door.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Leslie’s voice was slow and seductive. “I’ll take care of you. If I were there, I’d know exactly what I’d do to you.”

“What would you do?” Ben asked, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his slacks.

“Well, I’d kiss you, and I’d bit your lower lip, and you’ll make that noise that tells me that you are enjoying it. Do you want to know what I’m wearing?”

Ben swallowed hard. He propped his phone against his ear with his shoulder and ran his hand across his now getting interested in the current situation dick. “Yeah. Yeah, tell me what you are wearing.”

“Well, you know I’m at work now, and that I have to be presentable, so I’m wearing a pantsuit. But I’m thinking more about what I’m wearing underneath. Would you like to know?”

“Y-Yeah” Ben stammered, his thumb brushing the top of his cock.

“I’m wearing that red lacy bra that you like. You know the one, the one that drives you crazy, and it looks good on me but so much better on our bedroom floor. And my panties are red too, and lacy, but they are a little soaked at the moment, because just thinking about you getting hard by my words is doing wondrous things to me,” Leslie whispered, her voice drawing out every syllable.

Ben groaned softly into the phone, thinking of Leslie sat behind her City Council desk getting all wet thinking about him was driving him wild.

Leslie carried on, spurring Ben into action. She told him what she would do to him if he was there, and Ben was so into it that when he reached his climax he nearly forgot to unload into the cup. He made a frantic grab for it after Leslie went into detail about sucking his dick.

He grunted and moaned loudly as his cum hit the inside of the cup. He took a few steady breaths and set it back on the side, placing the lid on top.

“All done,” he breathed down the phone. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Glad I could help, but I do think that maybe we should have lunch at home today before you head back to the office?”

Ben chuckled, zipping his pants back up. “That’s an excellent idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck…Leslie, you’re so tight.”

Ben grunted into her neck as he thrust into her. His test results came back a week after he gave in his…sample. And they were both pleased to see that Ben’s sperm was still perfectly healthy, and that they were both in good shape to have a baby.

It had now been a month since Leslie had stopped taking the pill, and as per the doctor’s instructions, she should be ready to get pregnant.

Needless to say, Leslie and Ben didn’t waste any time on getting down to business. That day after work, they didn’t take any ovulation tests. They just thought about doing it to see where it got them. Who knows? They could get lucky on the first try.

Leslie’s legs wrapped around his back, forcing him deeper into her. She cried out loudly as she felt his hand brush over her clit, rubbing it erratically.

Ben’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, and he started thrusting quicker into her.

“Fuck, fuck, Leslie, I’m gonna-” he trailed off and a series of unintelligible grunts followed as he spilled into her.

He collapsed on top of her, breathless and sweat pouring down his forehead. Leslie’s eyelids fluttered shut, and she panted under his weight.

Ben slowly raised his head and grinned at her. He didn’t want to pull out just yet; he wanted to stay in for as long as possible to maximize their chances. “Good job,” he whispered, leaning over to kiss her.

“I should be saying that” Leslie grinned, rubbing her nose against his. “We could have just made a baby, Ben.”

Ben kissed her nose lovingly. “We could have just made a baby,” he repeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leslie hurried into the bedroom, holding her phone into Ben’s face. “That’s it; it’s official! I’m a day late!”

Ben looked up from his laptop and sighed. A few days ago, they had talked about her upcoming period and how it might or might not be here, and Ben had reminded her several times to not get her hopes up because, as much as they wanted it, they might not be pregnant.

So much for not getting her hopes up.

She had set a timer on her phone to go off in the evening if she hadn’t had her period, and low and behold, it was still yet to show its red face.

“I should take a test, right? I’m going to take a test,” Leslie panted excitedly, hurrying into their master bathroom.

Ben swung his legs off the side of the bed and followed her. “Babe, I thought we said we weren’t going to get too excited over this?”

“I know, but it’s just hard not to. I could be pregnant right now, and, if I am then I want to know as soon as possible!” Leslie said, opening a drawer to one of the cabinets and pulled out a pregnancy test from a boxful.

“Good lord, how many tests do you have there?” Ben asked, looking into the drawer.

“I wanted to stock up,” Leslie said, shimmying her pants down and sitting down on the toilet set, not bothering to tell Ben to leave the room. She was just too excited. She didn’t care if Ben watched her pee. It’s not like it’s been the first time anyway. He usually let her pee with the door open if something important was on the TV, and she couldn’t hold it.

Ben averted his eyes, not watching her and pretended to be very interested in a chip in the paint on the wall. Soon, Leslie flushed the toilet and pulled up her pants. She set the test on the side of the sink and exhaled.

“Alright, now we wait,” she said as she washed her hands.

Leslie talked animatedly about the potential baby they created, while Ben just listened in silence. He was thinking logically here; they would be extremely lucky to have knocked it out of the park on their first try. Sure, it would be amazing if the test came back positive, but, really, he was looking at cold hard facts. Although he would never say it to Leslie, he was sure the test would come back negative.

Three minutes passed, and Leslie jumped up to collect the test. But before she could turn it over, Ben grabbed her hands.

“Look, Leslie. I just want to say that if this is a negative that it’s okay. We’ve only started trying, so please don’t get disheartened,” Ben said kindly, squeezing her free hand.

Leslie smiled softly at her husband and flipped over the test. She didn’t need to say anything; Ben could see the hopeful look on her face turn into disappointment.

“Well…I guess we’ve just got to keep trying,” Leslie whispered, tossing the test into the trash and looking up at Ben. He could see that her eyes were glassing over with tears.

Ben sadly took her hands again. As much as he knew that it was going to be negative, a part of him still felt sad for the baby they never had. 

“It’s okay,” Ben reminded her. “The doctor said that it could take up to a year, and it was our first try. It could be down to anything. Maybe we picked the wrong day, or your body is still not used to being off birth control. We’ll get it right soon. Promise.”

Leslie nodded and wiped the stray tears that fell down her face. “I know…I just…really hoped that it was positive.”

“I know,” Ben mumbled, pulling her into a hug and taking her back into their bedroom.

That night, he let her cry in his arms, and he shed a few tears himself. They’d mourn tonight and try again tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben walked out of the bathroom after tidying himself up to see Leslie upside down and hanging off the bed. Her hips were lifted slightly, and her top half was hanging upside down over the side of the bed.

Ben titled his head so he could look at her. “Hey there.”

“This is supposed to keep the sperm in,” Leslie explained before her could asked for an explanation, probably noting the confused look on his face.

“I see. Do you think it’s working?”

“I don’t know,” Leslie mumbled. “It’s making me feel a little dizzy though.”

“Alright,” Ben said helping her back upright. “Let’s try this instead.”

He grabbed some pillows from the top of the bed and propped them up underneath her hips so that they stayed elevated; Leslie smiled and hummed softly as Ben sat next to her.

“Thank you,” she mumbled and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“No problem,” Ben replied, kissing the top of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben was walking into City Hall to meet Leslie for lunch when he noticed her walking towards him.

“Hey, I was just about to find yo-”

He was cut off by Leslie looking over her should to make sure the coast was clear and shoving him into a nearby supply closest.

“Whoa, what’s going on?”

“I’m ovulating,” Leslie quickly said, “I took a test just now; let’s not waste any time.”

Ben was about to counter Leslie’s suggestion to do it in a supply closest, but all thoughts were forgotten about when she pulled off her blouse and unhooked her bra.

“Alright, this is happening,” Ben breathed out, pinning her against the wall and kissing her hungrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So how’s operation baby going?” Ann asked as she placed two coffees down in front of Leslie.

“Nothing as of yet. What about you?” Leslie asked, taking her coffee.

“Not yet, but we’ve just started out. I’m not too worried about it” Ann said with a soft smile. But she took in Leslie’s sad expression and sighed.

“Come on, don’t be glum. It will happen when it’s supposed to. you’ve only been trying for two months remember. These things can-”

“Take a year,” Leslie cut her off. “I know.”

She took a sip of her coffee and grimaced. “Ew, why does this taste so bad?”

“It’s decaf” Ann replied. “It’s good to cut back on caffeine when you are trying. It’ll help.”

Leslie slumped back in her seat and took another sip. “Alright, fine,” she grumbled.

“You’ll be okay,” Ann reminded her. “I guarantee you in a year that you’ll be pregnant. You’ve got no reason not to be. It’s just taking its time is all, and you’ve never been very patient.”

Leslie scowled at Ann, but she knew it was true. While Ben was trying to keep her grounded, she just kept thinking about when it was going to happen. And she needed to stop that, put it out of her mind. They were both healthy, and Ann was right. It will happen when the time is right.

She took another sip of her coffee. “I can’t do this,” she mumbled. “I need whipped cream or something, ma’am?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The atmosphere in the house was weird after Leslie’s press conference on the recall election.

Any talks of family planning and getting pregnant were shelved, and they both knew that it wouldn’t be a great time to get pregnant while fighting a recall election.

“Hey, I was thinking,” Ben said cautiously as he sat next to Leslie, who was typing away at her laptop. “What if you went back on the pill just until the recall is over. I mean, what if you do get pregnant, and then it just adds to the stress of this?”

“No,” Leslie responded, her voice clear and confident. “I’m not going back on birth control. We got this far, and I’m not going back now.”

She looked up at him. “This recall will be over in like six months. We can still try in that time, just maybe not as intensely as we have been. If it happens, then that’s great, and, if it doesn’t, then that’s probably for the best. But I’m not going on it just to come off it in a few months.”

Ben sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I just didn’t want you to be stressed or upset.”

Leslie leaned into him and kissed his stubbly cheek. “I understand what you meant. Your intentions were good, but I’ll be fine, promise.”

Ben smiled down at her, rubbing circles on her hip. “I love you, Leslie.”

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The recall took up so much time that Leslie and Ben didn’t talk once about planning their family; it was all about fighting the good fight and keeping her in office.

But then the fateful day came when Leslie was removed from office. They tried, but their efforts weren’t enough. But, still even after that, there were no talks about trying again as she was thrown into planning the Unity Concert, and Ben had started working as Pawnee’s City Manager in place of Chris.

It wasn’t until they took a weekend away in Michigan to see Ann and Chris and baby Oliver when it finally came up again.

“He’s beautiful, Ann,” Leslie gushed as she cradled the newborn in her arms. It wasn’t the first time that she had met Oliver. Heck she was there in an instant to meet him when Ann told her that she had given birth.

“I hope he’s not giving you too much trouble,” Leslie continued, looking from the tiny baby to her.

Ann shook her head. “Not at all. He hardly cries, and he takes his milk just fine. He’s a perfect baby.”

“I’m not surprised since two of the most perfect and healthy people I know made him,” Leslie said, looking over at Chris who beamed with pride.

“Yeah, you guys did good,” Ben chimed in, leaning in to get a better look at Oliver.

“You wanna hold him?” Leslie asked, shifting the baby in her arms. Ben happily nodded, and Leslie carefully placed the infant into his waiting arms.

“Hey, Oliver,” Ben cooed softly, he stretched out his free hand, and Oliver grasped hold of one of Ben’s fingers, causing all the adults in the room to ‘aww’ loudly.

They had been named as Oliver’s godparents, which they both took on with glee. But something clicked as Ben cradled the newborn. He wanted the feeling of his own child in his arms.

Leslie was thinking the same thing. Not to mention that Ben with kids was a huge turn on for her, and this image in front of her made her slightly squirmy. But, hell, it was just what she wanted.

Her eyes met Ben’s, and she smiled. He seemed to read exactly what was going on in her mind because he mouthed back two words.

‘I know.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leslie kissed a path down Ben’s neck, and a hand cupped at his growing erection, causing Ben to buck into her open palm.

“I thought it was meant to be 18 year old kids having sex tonight,” Ben moaned into her mouth.

“I’m sure there are loads out there, but we can have some fun too,” Leslie purred back, nipping at his lower lip.

They had just gotten back from Pawnee High’s prom night. Leslie was still pretty amped up after the whole Allison Gliffert debacle, and the Greg Pikitis made an unwelcome appearance, which made things even worse. But it also made Leslie weirdly and unbelievably horny.

Ben put it down to her getting so angry back then and just wanted to pound something out, and that something would probably be riding his dick, which he wasn’t going to complain about.

They had barely made it through the front door when Leslie was ripping off his coat and dragging him upstairs. Clothes were discarded and they fell backwards onto the bed with a bounce.

“You planned a great night, baby,” Ben said as he flipped her underneath him. “I’m so proud of you.”

He pulled off her underwear and exhaled loudly. “So, so proud,” he growled as he lowered his head and took a long, slow lick at her, making Leslie moan and grab at the sheets around her.

“Ben, please don’t make me wait,” she whined, and Ben chuckled, the vibrations running through her.

“What do you want, babydoll?”

“You,” Leslie hissed, pushing him backwards so that he almost toppled off the bed. She pulled down his boxers and hitched up her legs, impaling herself on him with a gasp.

“This is what I want,” she whimpered as she started to roll her hips.

Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he moaned loudly. He wasn’t going to complain. Leslie Knope always got what she wanted, and, if she didn’t, she sure as hell worked to make sure she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night played through Leslie’s mind as she sat on the closed toilet seat, her leg bouncing up and down anxiously. Sure, they had sex multiple times after that night, but it stuck in her mind as the one that was the best.

The one that possibly conceived their baby. For real this time.

All the signs added up. The sickness but no fever, her boobs had been sore, and she did quick math, and her period was almost two weeks late. How did she not notice this sooner?

She could hear mutters from outside the room. Andy was talking to Chip McCapp’s management team by the sounds of it. She hoped that no one had noticed that she had been in the bathroom for an awfully long time.

The timer on her phone buzzed, and she grabbed the pregnancy test. Taking a deep breath and wishing she had Ben here with her, she flipped it over.

Two pink lines were staring back at her.

Leslie gasped, and a shocked smile formed on her face. She had to call Ben; she had to call him right now.

Because after almost over a year of trying on and off, she was finally pregnant.


End file.
